Crazy Love
by igi18
Summary: mis ojos se cruzaron con tu mirada.... y tu rostro no pude olvidar... desde ese momento no te dejo de pensar... somos como hermanos, pero hermana no te puedo llamar.... te quiero para mi, no para alguien mas.... me quieres?... SxS TxE...


** Crazy Love**

** Igi**

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Lo bueno de lo Malo**_

Summary: su madre muere y ella viaja a encontrarse con su padre, al llegar revela un secreto que el le tenia y encuentra a una mujer a su lado y a un hermano!!!!

- **el vuelo 915 aterrizado los pasajeros saldrán por la puerta 12**- anunciaba una mujer por el altavoz.

----------------------------

**-gracias por viajar con nosotros** - decía la azafata mientras ofrecía unas mentas a los que bajaban del avión.

-**permiso** - decía una señorita al bajar del avión y pasar entre la gente, tenia el cabello color castallo, su figura era esbelta, era delgada y tenia una hermosa figura. la señorita se detuvo un momento para esperar a alguien - **deprisa se nos hará tarde... -**le decía a un hombre que era alto y ya pintaba varias canas, el hombre se apresuro y se dirigió a la señorita -** lo siento señorita amamiya...** -se disculpaba el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

- **no me llames asi ...** -dijo con algo de melancolía, para después esconderla con una sonrisa - a mí llámame sakura...

-**esta bien señorita sakura.. tenemos que ir por sus maletas...**

Ambas figuras se dirigieron a recoger la maletas de sakura para después dirigirse a un automóvil que estaba en el estacionamiento era un auto negro de un modelo muy nuevo y se notaba que era caro. el hombre se encargo de subir las maletas al auto, pero antes le abrió la puerta a sakura para que entrara al auto, al terminar de subir las cosas se dirigió a la puerta del conductor, entro, la volvió a cerrar y encendió el motor para después pisar el acelerador y conducir a su destino.

- **señorita sakura a que horas le dijo a su padre que llegaría?...** -preguntaba el hombre interesado

-**pues... exactamente no me dijo una hora, en realidad**... -decía sakura algo preocupada

-**perdón, creo que he hecho mal la pregunta... me corrijo ¿le ha dicho a su padre que vendría?** -pregunto el hombre mientras dirigía su mirada al espejo retrovisor y por este veía la cara de sakura que veía por la ventana, para después voltear al frente y sin mucha preocupación decir...

-**no ... hehe -dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-** lo olvide … º

-**pues entonces que sea sorpresa…**

-**me gusta lo que dices wayne** -dijo sakura

mientras wayne le dirigió una sonrisa.

el carro ya se había estacionado en una gran mansión y sakura ya había bajado de su auto y se dirigía a la puerta cuando se dio cuneta que había movimiento, parecía que se planeaba una gran fiesta, entonces una figura algo baja apareció frente a ella y le coloco la mano en su hombro.

-**disculpe señorita no puede...** -la mujer callo al ver a sakura pues ya se había volteado y había dirigido su mirada a aquella mujer**- no puede ser! niña!**

**-señora risu...** -le saludo con una gran sonrisa sakura

- **pero que hace aquí ... su padre no sabe que venia... **

- **lo se... planeaba darle una sorpresa... veo que algunas cosas han cambiado ...** -decía sakura mientras observaba aquella gran habitación con un techo alto y adornada con exquisitos detalles cuadros sillas y una gran alfombra que daba a las escaleras.

-**si muchas cosas cambiaron cunado su padre se caso...** -dijo sin darse cuanta de su error

- **¿se caso?** –preguntaba sakura confundida

- **usted no lo sabia?** -preguntaba la mujer al darse cuenta que no debió haber abierto la boca

-**como que se caso??**

-**yo no debí decirle nada lo siento esto no me corresponde compermiso** - decía la mujer mientras se alejaba un poco

**-risu? Que quieres decir?**

**-pues niña... hace dos meses el señor se caso**

- **con quien?** -preguntaba sakura desconcertada

-**con mi madre** -dijo un joven que se acercaba a ellas interesado en sakura

- **pero quien... eres?** -preguntaba sakura

- **soy syaoran li, mi madre ieran li es esposa de fujitaka kinomoto... y tu eres?** -preguntaba el joven ofreciéndole la mano

**- ella es...** -pero risu callo al observar la mirada de lin en ella

- **yo soy sakura, mucho gusto** -dijo aceptando la mano que el joven le abria ofrecido

**-y dime sakura que te trae aquí?.. **

**- pues... li planeaba hablar con el señor kinomoto pero veo que no esta...**

**- así es salio hace unas horas pero volverá mas tarde a la fiesta**

- **fiesta?** -pregunto sakura con interés

-**si se celebra el cumpleaños de mi madre y le han planeado una fiesta...**

**- ya veo...**

- **y dime sakura te gustaría venir?** -preguntaba syaoran ignorando que ella ya planeaba venir de todos modos

- **claro que si será un placer...**

-**bueno pasare por ti...**

-**no es mejor que nos veamos aquí fue un placer syaoran nos vemos pronto...-**termino por decir sakura mientras se alejaba de su hermanastro

sakura salio de la mansión apresurada con lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

ya habían llegado al apartamento del que su madre era dueña y ella se encontraba en la tina bañándose con agua caliente mientras se calmaba y se relajaba ya habían dado las siete y la fiesta era alas 8:30 así que sakura salio de la tina, tomo una toalla y se envolvió con ella su cabello castallo era largo y en las puntas ondulado y se comenzó a preparar para la noche se vistió con un vestido, y se dirigió a la mansión, al llegar wayne le abrió la puerta y el salio con un hermoso vestido color rosa parecía de ceda, tenia la espalda y hombres descubiertos deba del cuello amarado con un listón del mismo color y caía hasta los pies con vuelo, en la espalada un dije de plata con brillantes, se veía hermosa y sus ojos destacaban con el color del vestido, al bajar se encontró con syaoran quien la llevo hasta la puerta y después entraron ala mansión , los invitados de la fiesta eran gente muy importante socios de su padre y su empresa políticos y unos cuantos familiares, los cuales tuvo que evitar sakura, hasta que llego la hora, su padre subió al escenario en donde los músicos guardaron silencio para que este hablara, sakura se encontraba a una distancia del escenario acompañada de syaoran su padre comenzó a hablar.

- **buenas noches a todos amigos y familiares... hoy agradezco como todos los días el estar aquí viviendo mi sueño con mi familia y mi adorada esposa a quien le hemos ofrecido esta noche por su cumpleaños felicidades amor!** -gritaba kinomoto feliz para después bajar del escenario y darle un calido beso a su esposa en los labios, kinomoto fue llamado por uno de sus socios y se dirigió a el, al ver esto sakura no perdió ningún tiempo y se escapo de syaoran para dirigirse a quien seria su madrastra.

-**buenas noches...** -dijo sakura con respeto

-**buenas noches... -le contesto la mujer quien al verla se le hizo conocida mas no supo quien era -a sido una agradable velada?**

-**así es... yo solo quería felicitarla y desearle lo mejor... espero sea muy feliz...** -dijo sakura para después darse la vuelta y topar con alguien...

- **lo siento mucho yo...-**dijo sakura sin ver a la señorita con la que había chocado

-**no fue, mi culpa lo siento** -le contesto la señorita quien después la volteo a ver y esta también

-**sakura!!**

-**tomoyo!!... pero que haces aquí??-**preguntaba confundida a su amiga

-**yo... yo...**

-**están bien?** –pregunto ieran acercándose a las dos

-**ieran...** -dijo sorprendida- si estamos bien gracias

- **tomoyo tu conoces a la señorita?** -preguntaba interesada en saber quien era

-**este yo...**

- **si nos conocemos...** -dijo sakura sacando a tomoyo del problema

- **y como te llamas??** -pregunto ieran

- **perdón... mi nombre es sakura...**

- **sakura?** -se escucho la voz de un hombre detrás de ieran quien se acercaba cada vez mas a donde ellas estaban

Sakura ignoro la voz y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de la mansión, sakura llego a la entrada en donde no había nadie pero había sido seguida por su padre, ieran syaoran y tomoyo

-**sakura detente!** -decía su padre

-**pero que sucede?** -preguntaba syaoran confundido

-**sakura espera...** -le decía tomoyo

Sakura se detuvo y los volteo a ver con una sonrisa pero en su mirada, en su mirada se podía notar tristeza y dolor...

-**sakura... no puedes seguir haciendo esto... no puedes tu sola** -intentaba hacerla entrar en razón

-**pero que quieres decir con sola? donde esta tu nadeshiko?**

- **nadeshiko?** - preguntaba Ieran y syaoran

- **lo siento parece que he causado problemas... mejor me voy** -dijo sakura para después dirigirse a la salida

-**sakura espera!! -gritaba su padre quien la seguía pero fue detenido por tomoyo... -que haces? necesito pasar...tomoyo…**

- **no no puede pasar empeorara las cosas... primero tiene que saber lo que paso...-le explico tomoyo, para después continuar- hace unos meses sakura y nadeshiko se mudaron cerca de donde nosotras vivíamos por que nadeshiko necesitaba un tratamiento su enfermedad empeoraba gravemente... la enfermedad se hizo cada vez mas grave y cada vez empeoraba y...**

- **hace un mes falleció** - concluyo sonomi la mama de tomoyo. (les explicare en la historia Sonomi y Nadeshiko siguen siendo primas y kinomoto y sonomi tienen negocios por sus empresas digamos que son socios).

-**tu lo sabias? por que no me dijeron..-**preguntaba kinomoto

- **ella nos pidió que no lo hiciéramos planeaba quedarse un mes para arreglar las cosas y después mudarse aquí ... parece que se adelanto una semana por que nosotras no sabíamos que ya estaba aquí... talvez no aguanto mas tiempo... y prefirió venir...**

- **mi hija me necesitaba...**

- **tu hija?** -pregunto syaoran

- **lo siento amor ya arreglaremos las cosas... sabia que la había visto antes ...en la foto de tu despacho.**

una semana después...

Un joven bajaba las escaleras de la gran mansión kinomoto vestía con un uniforme color negro y azul, se mostraba con figura, caminaba recto y con estilo, su cabello era color chocolate y sus ojos aunque era una mirada fría y seria si se le miraba con detenimiento se observaba su hermosura y atracción era guapo se le notaba y no era modesto.

-**syaoran se te hace tarde… **-decía la voz de una mujer de cabello negro azulado lacio y con ojos rasgados de color azul marino que combinaban a la perfección con su piel blanca, lucia un vestido largo color blanco y llevaba su cabello en una coleta con un broche de oro.

**-ya me voy **– le dijo a su madre mientras le pasaba por un lado abría la puerta y seguía con su camino para cerrarla tras de el.

Un carro negro se estaciono en el instituto Liu de el bajo un hombre alto y abrió la puerta de atrás de la cual salio una hermosa joven de cabellos castillos, ambos se dirigieron hasta la entrada siendo observados por muchos, llegaron a una oficina.

Sakura toco a la puerta que estaba frente a ella.

**-adelante **–contesto una voz de adentro de la oficina.

**-buenos días **–dijo sakura –**mi nombre es sakura kinomoto **

-**buenos días sakura **– contesto la mujer – **la directora te espera pasa por favor.**

Sakura dio las gracias y se dirigió a otra puerta que estaba en la ofician a la que había entrado.

toco a la puerta

-**buenos días **–dijo sakura

-**buenos días sakura yo soy la directora y ella es la maestra Rika será tu maestra **

**- mucho gusto **-dijo la maestra

- **igualmente… permítame presentarle a mi guardián Wayne **

-**bueno nos agrada mucho que haya decidido entrar a nuestra institución pero antes de presentarla a la clase me gustaría discutir algunos asuntos **–dijo la maestra

-**bueno me retiro tengo una junta con el consejo **–dijo la directora

Un joven camino hacia la entrada del colegio mientras era observado por todas las jovencitas del instituto que lucían su uniforme azul con negro, un chico se acerco al joven que caminaba y llamo su atención dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo

-**ey syaoran… **-Pero syaoran no le respondió -**por que la cara larga **

Siguieron su camino en silencio, al entrar al edificio de segundo había mucho relajo y un grupo de niños se encontraba fuera de la sala de maestros.

-**kyo que pasa? **–pregunto syaoran

- **aaa ahora si hablas… se corrió el rumor de que una alumna nueva entro y andan de curiosos-dijo kyo sin darle importancia**

Los dos alumnos se dirigieron a su salón de clases, entraron y todas las miradas se posaron en ellos eran de los mas guapos del instituto y syaoran era uno de los favoritos hasta las de tercero salían con ellos, y eran muy populares en diferentes institutos y negocios. Las mujeres los amaban y los hombres los envidiaban. Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a sus asientos los cuales estaban en la parte de atrás del salón de clases, al sentarse un grupo de chicas se acercaron a ellos y los saludaron, y a coquetearles.

La profesora entro a clases y las alumnas que antes habían entrado salieron.

-**buenos días.. **–dijo la profesora quien era algo atractiva de cabello largo y rojizo – **el día de hoy una alumna se unirá a nuestra clase** –explico la profesora- tomoyo podrías ir por ella se encuentra en mi cubículo

Tomoyo asintió y luego salio de la clase, y después camino por un corredor y bajo las escaleras el instituto en verdad era grande "veamos si no mal recuerdo es este su cubículo" tomoyo abrió la puerta y entro.

-**buenos días** -saludo tomoyo- la maestra dijo que viniera por ti

- **tomoyo!... –**dijo sakura mientras la abrazaba

-**sakura!... tu entraste aquí? Que bien!! Te extrañe tanto y después de que te fuiste la semana pasada no me llamaste pensé que habías vuelto me dejaste muy preocupada**

- **lo siento es que he estado muy ocupada con la mudanza y las cosas de mi** mama –dijo sakura sonriendo

-**por que no me dijiste que entrarías aquí?**

**-quise que fuera una sorpresa es todo…** -dijo sakura

-**pues… jeje-** dijo tomoyo sonriendo nerviosamente- yo te tengo otra sorpresa…

-**si? Cual?** –pregunto confundida sakura

-**pues … tu hermano también esta aquí…**

-**mi hermano? Yo no….** –dijo sakura, pero después se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que se refería- **es decir que li syaoran esta aquí…. **

**-si … y te sorprenderías si…**

- **si que?**

-**no nada ya lo sabrás** –dijo tomoyo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras sakura ponía cara de no entiendo nada

Sakura y tomoyo platicaron hasta llegar al salón de clases.

-**bueno espera aquí** –dijo tomoyo

Tomoyo toco la puerta del salón y luego entro …

-**profesora … -dijo tomoyo interrumpiendo la clase**

- **gracias tomoyo toma asiento…** -tomoyo asintió y luego llego a su lugar- **por favor pasa adelante** –le indico la profesora a sakura mientras ella entraba y separaba enfrente de la clase- alumnos ella es kinomoto sakura…

POV Syaoran

-**adiós syaoran** –dijeron las alumnas que habían ido a saludarlo,

No les respondo

"La profesora entro a clases en verdad no es nada fea pero ya esta algo vieja para mi"

-**buenos días..** –dijo la profesora tiene el cabello largo y rojizo – el día de hoy una alumna se unirá a nuestra clase –explico la profesora- t**omoyo podrías ir por ella se encuentra en mi cubículo….** –después de esto tomoyo salio del cubículo "tomoyo ahora es mi prima... por así decirlo … esto es raro además hace una semana resulta que mi hermanastra apareció para después desaparecer" – pensaba syaoran mientras veía por la ventana alado de su escritorio.

Se escucha que tocan la puerta se abre y entra tomoyo le dice algo a la profesora y después se sienta… yo vuelvo a ver fuera de la ventana, se escucha que la profesora presenta a alguien

-**ella es kinomoto sakura…** -dijo la directora

"SAKURA KINOMOTO!!!!" me levanto de la impresión

End POV

Syaoran se levanta de su asiento estaba muy sorprendido

**Syaoran siéntate**-dijo la profesora syaoran se sienta pero no le aleja l mirada a sakura

"que dejen de verme me ponen nerviosa en especial li me ve muy feo siento como si me estuviera…"-pensaba sakura algo nerviosa

-**sakura siéntate frente a syaoran… si no sabes quien es aunque parece que si, es quien se levanto **–dijo la profesora con una voz burlona para después recibir una fría mirada de syaoran

Sakura se dirigió a su asiento y se sentó, alado de ella estaba tomoyo y atrás syaoran….

"algo malo siempre sale de lo bueno ¿no?"

La clase continúo….

Sakura podía sentir como syaoran la veía sentía escalofríos su mirada parecía un cuchillo

Y se sentía amenazada por ese cuchillo, pero también sentía …


End file.
